The present invention relates generally to a closure and particularly to a closure with two or more parts which need to be held stably in a set position with respect to each other.
It is known to provide closures with two or more parts which are movable with respect to each other, for example a lid and a base.
In many cases it would be an advantage to be able to hold two parts of such closures in a required relative position or orientation with respect to each other. For example, where a closure comprises a lid and a base it might be desirable to be able to hold the lid stably in an open position with respect to the base in order to help with dispensing product.
In known closures the parts may be articulated or otherwise movable with respect to each other and capable of being held stably in a closed position. However the open position of such closures is not defined and is not stable.
The present invention seeks to address the problems with known closures.